camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Posted I hath posted on the forum and on Kylie :D It fine i just wanted to remind you to post on the quest.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 13:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on field :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 21:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Chloe :D Thankie for fixing it ^/|\^ Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 23:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) O.O I was just thinking about chu then I go to recent activities and see that you hath posted O___O I must be psychic or something! !!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I CANNOT. djfbvdjc nbtb ghfsgv bdjvhbbkv dhcbgjdvsj (sorry for the spamming ;-; ) CODY OMFG. Why you so jnfskjvnkvsvmfnvkdsm. *dies* criez It's going to take a while for me to think about what to post. I have two decisions/choices: a. I make Kylie blush and turn around, wide eyed, wondering why Cody's grabbed her hand OR b. (I like this one) I'm going to make her instincts kick in sort of judo flip Cody :P Tell me which you prefer? :) I'll be back in hour (going to church) 25 minutes I have approximately 25 minutes before going to church so.... your decision? :3 Yay Judo flip it is!!! :D Chat Nuuuu come back ;-; Oh hey! My laptops down and I have an exhibition to do >.> And um I'm fine I'm really tired... It's about issues around the world and I got street sleepers and then I have to help my step mom cus I'm like the mom now in the house >.> Sure, and yea I need to have more sleep later...I'm making a child of Cybele o.o I'm fine I've got a school holiday tomorrow and who which charrie? O.O ohh which reminds me that Kylie was dating Mallory's brother and Mallory who is driving me crazy cus she's a b*tch since her bro died >.> omg I am so making her a hunter...or I have no idea about what I'm gonna do with her >.< she's so annoying now. No she thinks everyone is annoying, everyone sorta pisses her off and she's basically a tsundere now >.> Aw :( KK bye! Sweet dreams, good night, ttyl! Format I hope you don't mind but I changed the format for the vote regarding your image. I added the (+) and the (-) and changed the "Be Kept" to "Against Deletion". I hope it's fine with you. :) Posted I posted on fields :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) PostedRAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) cookies me:*eats the cookies* brain:your not even gonna say anything me: but cookies... *brain takes cookies* fine...broken fire..the reason I'm not on soo much (other than being sick that is) is...I dont know its just been hard on me the...everything and so I thought...I dont know what I thought and now ....>.< seriously I'm sorry for making everyone worry I really am...now can I have my cookies back brain:*finishes it all* uhhhh... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:42, April 29, 2013 (UTC) nope brain:she's going on july me:*takes the cookies* yeah but I guess thats knowladge is enough to steress me out.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) future no I'm going for the A levels first then to a degree then maybe work to help my family Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC)